


r e : write

by proudprussian



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Gen, a little of everything, or changed in someway, sort of a dumping ground for chapters that have been rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudprussian/pseuds/proudprussian
Summary: Older chapters that have been rewritten for any of my stories, hence the need for the titler e : write.





	r e : write

**Author's Note:**

> These are the original chapters that were in the main stories, rather than the rewritten ones. These chapters have been replaced in the main story, but still, find a home right here for you to be able to read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> r e : _[antelogium - introduction, prologue.]_  
> 
> An Outlier in the world of One Piece decides to throw their lot in with the Straw Hat Pirate Crew, two years before they're even formed. (IE. An introduction of sorts to a SI-OC in the world of One Piece.)
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED : 29 | 6 | 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original first chapter for my fic which has now been rewritten and replaced with something a little more cohesive than this; I think that at the time I really wanted it to be SUPER SELF INSERT and put everything in it that screamed IT'S ME IN ONE PIECE! LOOK AT ME! I hope that the rewrite is a lot more cohesive, whilst still keeping in the theme of the story. 
> 
> Regardless, I'm still really happy that I had the courage to actually upload this chapter in the first place as _transgredi_ is the longest story that I have ever written in my life and its definitely inspired me to actually write my own novel set in my own world that I'd love to have a complete first draft by the end of the year.

I had been in this world for about a year and a half now. Somehow when that bastard got a hold of the necklace I was wearing it started to glow something fierce, ending up with me blacking out and waking up to find myself in the middle of nowhere. A deserted island somewhere off the port of Loguetown.

That’s right, I had somehow been transported into a fictional world where the fish are bigger than the tigers and just as deadly, if not more so. I’d kept an eye out for the usual suspects, Monkey D. Luffy and the rest of his merry band of occasionally bloodthirsty crew mates, but I’d apparently landed earlier. I would say two years early, because I had read (and found out for myself) that a certain Portgas D. Ace was still his own captain and not a division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Honestly though, that was pretty good for me. I want. No. I needed to be a Straw-Hat. Something is telling me that that is the reason why Im here in this world. And truthfully I couldn’t just sit back and watch from the sidelines whilst those terrifyingly incredible adventures were going on.

Damn I wanted to write about them, to meet the incredible people that I only knew from fiction, to find out more about them and not of them.

Though I wasn’t entirely sure what I could contribute towards the crew. I was a good swimmer, both in sprints and distance and I had only made myself stronger by training in this world. (The lack of pollution in this world actually helped out with that and it was so nice to see the stars without light pollution, even if the constellations were not the same as back home.) Perhaps the Straw Hats would want a dedicated life guard/ swimmer to back up all the devil fruit users on the ship?

I could draw and write, too. I mean studying a Bachelors degree in Visual Arts and another in Mythology and English would mean that my writing and art skills may be up to par to help chronicle the adventures of the crew. Would they even want someone like that? Would Luffy want a chronicler? Despite my misgivings at what would I accomplish for the Straw Hat crew, I would have to actually convince them to allow my aboard the Going Merry first to join the crew. And that in itself would be a chore.

* * *

 

When I’d first come here I had very little in the way of possessions; just the things that I had on me when I had first arrived in this world. And because I had been on my way to class at the time had left me with a good deal of stuff, namely a backpack full of my technology and art supplies as well as a bag with my lunch and dinner.I was well stocked; for a day or so if I rationed it out and the water bottles that I had brought with me would last a little while, especially considering I’d been planning on pulling a really long all nighter at university with finals coming up.

I had been rescued a few days after I arrived by a passing marine vessel, a transportation one luckily and considering any and all methods of payment I had I couldn’t really pay them. I had offered some artworks of mine in placement, as well as in gratitude (it had hit me sometime at midnight the previous evening that I was no longer in any place that I was familiar with and could have died as easily as anything), the captain humoured me and had a look at some of my work and surprisingly it worked.(I always said I wanted to get my art out into the world, but this wasn"t how I initially pictured it happening.) The gift of my art towards those marines had managed to garner the attention of some wealthier clients that the marines were escorting and suddenly I had commissions. Not a bad thing, getting some money now would only help in the long run.

Money and getting my art out to the world! Who wouldn’t be pleased with that? The only thing is that I used the pseudonym of Morrigan. If I wanted to be a pirate, I couldn’t really have that interfering with the sale and production of my art. I mean, I"m nothing if not practical. (And the simple fact that I didn’t want all my hard work and long hours in studios to go to waste simple because my name was associated with piracy.)

So after my miraculous rescue, I had tried to set myself up within the port town as a bartender and general handy-person. It didn’t work as well as what I had hoped (being a handy-person that is), and in between what little jobs I did get and selling pieces of artwork, and the bartending towards a rowdy group of either drunk Marine recruits or pirates, I was making a small living. I wasn’t going to starve anytime soon, but as my father would say, I was only surviving not living. And I wanted to live. A lot changed after I rescued a couple of kids from drowning. This actually surprised me. We’re surrounded by water and the children of Loguetown for the most part, did not know how to swim or perform basic CPR.

I had somehow become the one person to go to for swimming lessons, partially due to my friendly and supposedly approachable nature. I actually asked some of the parents about them coming to me when I had assumed that there would have been local teachers. They would tell me that there were only three ways for the children to learn how to swim. One was that a family member would teach them, but that was gradually becoming lesser and lesser. Second was to join the marines. Not even just asking for basic survival skills, no. You had to join up if you wished to learn how to swim and the majority of the parents and older siblings that I had spoken to did not wish to force their younger relatives into a career choice that they did not choose themselves.

Becoming a pirate, or even knowing a pirate was the third and final option. (And with the marine presence in town this wasn’t always a viable option.)

* * *

 

I'd been scouting along the port for a few days now, ever since the bounty poster of a certain Straw Hat Luffy had been issued. I didn’t want to miss them, as this would be my only chance (unless I somehow begged passage on the Cannibal’s ship in two years time, but I could not and would not do this. Not if I could stop the whole Marineford debacle. This reminded me, he was such a fanboy of anything Straw Hat, would this include me in the future?) to get away from here.

And then I saw it. The Going Merry pulling into port. She looked just as I remembered, maybe even more magnificent.

I did the only thing that made any sense to me at the time and ran full sprint towards it.

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

The straw hatted teenager turned around and faced me. It was odd, considering that I had been waiting for this for almost two years and now it was here I wasn’t feeling any nerves at all.

"What do you want?"

His voice was exactly as I had remembered, although with a slight twinge of an accent that I couldn’t quite recognise. (Maybe a local dialect?)

“I would like to humbly request to join your crew and serve as your chronicler, Future Pirate King!"

I could tell that I had shocked the crew standing behind their captain. This was the first time that anyone had actually asked to join the crew.


End file.
